


sunlight on your skin

by kosmoskyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Sakusa Kiyoomi, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu is Bad at Feelings, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, University Student Miya Atsumu, more like childhood enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmoskyoomi/pseuds/kosmoskyoomi
Summary: Miya Atsumu had everything he wanted. Good friends, his volleyball team, an active sexual life and a shared house with his brother Osamu.What he didn't expect was to see someone from his past, someone that was on his mind back in high school, more that he would admit.Or...in which Sakusa Kiyoomi reenters in Atsumu's life and makes him wonder if he really had everything he wanted.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. live while we are young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing in English so sorry in advance for any typos or grammatical errors :( 
> 
> It is actually my first time writing some sakuatsu too <33 
> 
> If someone reads this I hope you all enjoy it the same way I enjoyed it writing it. 
> 
> Also,,, slow really slow updates since I'm really busy with university and work :(
> 
> Lots of love, min<33

Drinking last night was a mistake. The light coming from my bedroom window intensifies the headache I have and the alarm ringing for one minute long is not doing any help. I open my eyes and angrily I grab my phone to make the stupid sound stop. I look over my texts and I curse myself one more time for drinking yesterday. It is all Bokuto’s fault and his way to convince me to go for a drink with the excuse that we should be living our bests lives while we are young.

**8:55am. Meian:**

Remember that we are starting training today.

6pm.

Don’t be late.

**9:00am. Bokuto:**

We won’t!

I close the group chat and open the conversation with Koutarou.

**9:15am. Atsumu:**

Am I the only one feeling like shit?

**9:15am. Kou:**

You got pretty wasted yesterday, dude.

Are you okay for today’s training?

**9:15am. Atsumu:**

Yeah. Meian will kill me if I don’t attend.

**9:15am. Kou:**

Do you need a ride?

**9:15am. Atsumu:**

Nah, don’t worry. I think Samu has some classes today. We will go together.

See you later.

I sigh deeply one more time before getting up and go straight up to the shower, trying my best to feel a little less dead inside. I’ve never been a good drinker. Why in earth I decided to get so fucking wasted yesterday knowing that today I have to do so many things?

Once I’m dressed in some black sweatpants and a white oversized t-shirt I go to the kitchen where my brother is already dressed having breakfast while looking at the screen of his phone.

“Hey”, I say while I make some coffee and grab a banana. “Do you have classes today?” I ask, even though I already know the answer.

“Yes”, he answers me without looking away of his phone.

“Are we going together?”

“Is this your way of asking me to give you a ride because you are too tired to drive by yourself?” he says, finally looking at me.

“Yes”. My answer makes Osamu laughs and I smile triumphant.

“Let’s go, we are going to be late”.

If it wasn’t for the stupid hangover I have, today would be a great day. Volley practice starts again and that’s an enough reason. I get goosebumps with just the thought of playing again with my teammates. Maybe we have new members in the team if Meian considers the applicants good enough to be in the MSBY.

“Do you want me to pick you after classes?” Osamu asks me.

“I have volley practice; I’ll take the bus. Or maybe if Meian doesn’t takes all my energy I ran for a bit”.

“I can pick you up after that. Dad wants me to go to the office today. I’ll finish around 7pm” he looks at me for a second and, focused on the street, he adds “you look really tired today”.

“Yeah, Bokuto wanted to go for some drinks yesterday. Practice finishes at 8.”

He nods and keeps driving until we arrive to Tokyo’s University.

“See ya around” I say before exiting the car and making my way to my campus.

School is something… that I don’t enjoy. I mean, I like the sports club, the cafeteria, the parties… but I don’t like the classes. I just got in because I really liked the volley team and because my dad kinda obligated me. Since Osamu was taking classes to become the heir of the company of our family, my dad wanted me to become someone too. He didn’t force me to be part of the Onigiri’s Miya Empery, one of the top three companies of Japanese food all over Japan, but he didn’t want me to do nothing. When I applied at the same university as Osamu to be part of the MSBY Team, they gave me a sport scholarship to study here. And it’s just… boring. I can’t fail any credits, or I lose the scholarship and that’s just add more pression to myself, but whatever. I just put some effort the days before exams so I don’t have a Fail in any of my classes and that’s it.

“Hey Miya!” I look around and I see Suna coming next to me. He laughs at me and gives me a pat in my shoulder. “Man, you look awful”.

“Hey, Suna. Is nice to see you too.” I give him a high five. “I went out yesterday, worst decision of my life.”

“You went out knowing you have Antic History at first hour? You are more stupid than I thought”.

“Shut up, man. Let’s go, we will be late.”

Suna Rintarou, also known as my first college friend besides my team’s members and Osamu’s boyfriend. On our first year of university Suna and I were paired to do a project for Introduction of History. He came to our house since Samu and I decided to move together, and they instantly clicked. It surprised me, since Osamu was really selective with people, but they are a cute couple. It took me a few weeks to get used to see the only friend I made on my first year dating my brother but now I can’t see Osamu dating someone else other than Suna and vice versa.

Antic History usually gives me a headache but today I feel like dying. It is a really dense subject, and the teacher is really slow explaining so I feel like falling asleep anytime.

For the rest of the day before practice I decide to be smart for once and skipping the three subjects I have and sleep at Suna’s dorm that is only 7 minutes far from campus.

\----

When the alarm starts to ring, my head doesn’t hurt anymore. I still feel sleepy, but thanks god I don’t feel dead alive anymore.

I clean up the little mess I made at my friend´s room and, after making myself a little bit more presentable, I leave the apartment to be on time at volley practice.

On my way there, I start to feel butterflies in my stomach from the excitement I have. I missed volley so much. It’s been only 2 months since the last match we played (and we won) and I’m more excited than never to start practicing and going to matches. It is a routine that I love, going to classes with Suna and Kita, going to practice with my friends and then going home with my brother.

“Hey, Miya!” Bokuto approaches me from the back and starts to walk next to me. “You look better than yesterday when I drop you off”.

“Shut up, why did you let me drink so much?” I ask him laughing. “I had to sleep all morning at Suna’s apartment or Meian would kill me for being wasted at the first practice of the season”.

“Same here. I didn’t drink so much like you, but I had to sleep at Akaashi’s, and I missed my firsts classes”.

“Sleeping” I say, insinuating something else raising my eyebrows.

“Hey” Bokuto smacks my arm and we both laugh. “Akaashi only cuddled me today. Our relation isn’t about sex. You would understand if you committed to someone instead of sleeping with someone random every weekend”.

“Shut up. I don’t want to commit”.

“Hey, guys!” Hinata comes next to us and makes us change the topic of our conversation. Thank god. Bokuto has been dating Akaashi since his last year of high school. They are so in love and they love each other so much that sometimes I feel envious of them for having someone who takes care of each other so much. But I don’t feel like committing to anyone. Since I started university, I never had an interested in anyone. No one catches my attention for more than a one-night stand and that’s okay. My life is volleyball. I wouldn’t have enough time for a relationship. I don’t want to sacrifice any part of my life, I don’t want to focus less on volleyball, my classes, my friends or my brother. I’m happy how things are right now, and I don’t want to change that.


	2. shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating today because omi's bday <33 (also itadori's from jjk bday uwu)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter <3 I will try my best to try to update once a week maybe :(
> 
> Lots of love, min <33

Volley practice has been killing me since we started three days ago. Coach Foster is more exigent with us this season since he wants the best for us as a team and we all want to win to the Adlers at the final game. Even though I went to the gym 4 days a week so I wouldn’t lose my shape, my body hurts like hell. To add, Meian offers us to practice a little bit more after coach leaves, and of course, me and my competitive ass decide to stay until Osamu calls me and tells me he is leaving his office and is coming to pick me up, which is ten or eleven o’clock. And it has only been three fucking days.

I’m at bed right now, looking at my screen phone watching some famous youtuber doing a mukbang. Osamu showed me once a video of these, asking me if it would be a good idea making a YouTube channel for the Onigiri Company and recording how they made some specifics foods, and since then I became obsessed watching this type of videos.

\---

I wake up to the horrific sound of the alarm and I keep wondering why I decided to set that stupid tone as my alarm, maybe I should change it. Once I’m showered and dressed up with a plain black t-shirt and some grey jogging pants, I start to drive to Tokyo’s University. Samu and I traced a schedule to use the car, since our parents gave us a shared car for our eighteen birthday. I drive at morning since Suna comes to pick my brother and drive him to his classes. Later, Samu has the car so he can go to his office at the Onigiri Miya’s building and, finally, he comes to pick me up when he finishes.

“Hey, Atsumu” I hear from my back. I see Suna coming next to me and we great each other with a high five. “Are you going to today’s class?”

“Yeah, I don’t think skipping Antic History again would make me any good” we both laugh and walk together to our classroom. Suna is more silent than usual, something that is not very usual since he is very chatty with his friends.

“Are you okay?” I ask with curiosity.

“Can I ask you something?” I nod a little bit confused for the sudden question. “Do… you know if something is going on with Osamu?” Now I’m very confused.

“What do you mean?”

“These last few days he has been acting… strange. He tells me he is tired, but he is always looking at his phone and more silent than usual. You would tell me if he were cheating on me, right?”

“Of course, I would tell you! Don’t overthink it, okay? Dad has been telling him to do more hours at the office. I will ask him if something is going on, though. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah… okay… thank you ‘Tsumu.”

For the rest of the day, during classes and practice, I keep wondering what is going on with my brother. It is impossible that he is cheating on Suna. He isn’t someone who shows his feelings, but I’m one hundred percent sure he loves him so much. I wouldn’t even think of him dating someone else. He is so reserved with everyone and has a small circle because he wants to, so it is impossible that he is seeing someone else and that he is keeping the secret from me.

“Miya!” I suddenly hear my name and I pop up from my own thoughts. I see coach Foster looking directly at me. “Were you paying attention?”

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.” I apologize with my head down.

“What I was saying… Next Monday we have a meeting with the Riptide Company, our new sponsor. Please, be on time and don’t embarrass us. Koutarou, Shoyo, Miya, that goes especially for you three”.

“Yes, coach!” we answer at unison.

After that, we start to play until its 9pm. Some of us have to leave, but Hinata and I decide to stay for a little bit more, since I have to wait for Osamu to come pick me up.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hinata asks me laughing.

“Nothing” I simply say. It’s not something that concerns him, since it’s not about me but about my brother’s relationship.

“If you say so. By the way” I look at him waiting for what he is going to say next, and I use these few seconds that he is talking to drink water. “Tomorrow after practice Kageyama, Bokuto and some more of the boys are going to the new club they opened near Akaashi’s job, you are coming, right?” Going out. After the last time I went out with Bokuto I don’t have a good memory of the day after that and also, they are going with their respective boyfriend, so I don’t know what would I do there. Hinata is looking directly at me and I just nod.

“Yeah, of course” I say with a fake confidence. I guess going out and distract myself a little bit from classes and volleyball after this last week that has been killing me won’t do me any hurt.

I keep practicing by myself for an hour until Osamu texts me letting me know he is already outside. Hinata had to leave earlier today because he had a date with his boyfriend, so I just played by myself some serves to the opposite field. 

I sat down all sweaty next to Osamu and he frowns his nose.

“You smell like shit” he points.

“You didn’t let me know when where you were coming so I didn’t had time to take a shower. Just drive and shut up.”

We make the first ten minutes in an absolute silence. Osamu notices the tension that I created since I can’t stop thinking about him and Suna, so he breaks the silence when he can’t stand it anymore.

“I think I prefer you being annoying as always and not this silent, what is going on with you?” he asks without taking his eyes from the road.

“Are you cheating on Suna?” I say abruptly.

“What?” Osamu looks so confused right now that makes me know that he isn’t, but I still need to hear it from his own mouth. “No, of course I’m not. Why the fuck would you think so?”

“He is overthinking because you are always on your phone and you don’t talk that much to him.”

“He told you that?” I nod. “When?”

“This morning.” My twin sighs and parks the car. I look around and I see that we are already at home.

“Dad is making me do… a lot of work lately. Since I this is my last semester at uni, the work has been increasing and I don’t have enough time for… anything. I have to be checking the statistics of the company every fucking minute and my e-mail because we are closing some big deals. You know I’m not used to show my feelings and I guess Rintarou just… I don’t know.” I feel my heart lighter than ever. What a fucking relief.

“Just talk to him, okay?”

“Yeah, I will call him tonight. Thanks for being a good friend to him.”

“You know I’m also your brother. You can tell me anytime you don’t feel good. We have each other back, okay?” He nods and just gives me a smack on my arm to break the seriousness of the conversation.

\---

I don’t really know what made me drink 2 drinks and 7 shots of tequila in less than an hour. I feel dizzy and my head feels heavy but, at the same time, everything seems funnier. Bokuto is making out with Keiji and Hinata is about to do so with Kageyama. I wish I could find some cute guy here to make out too and maybe taking him home, but no one caught my eye when we arrived and now I just want to dance to the rhythm of the music and have more fun than I’m already having with my friends. I am dancing with Nishinoya and Konoha, some childhood friends of my team members and I lost track of time, I just saw a lot of people coming and a others leaving and I kept dancing and drinking with my friends.

At some point of the night, my head is starting to hurt a lot and my stomach feels weird. Yeah, I probably will regret this tomorrow.

“Let’s get you some water, Miya.” Bokuto tells me grabbing me by my wrist and making me walk after him. “Are you feeling okay?” I nod laughing. “How many drinks did you have today?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. What is going on with you and drinking that much lately?”

I don’t have time to answer and to tell him that nothing is wrong because he asks the bartender a bottle of water. While we wait, Bokuto makes me sit at the bar and I get bored since Bokuto is talking to Akaashi and Shoyo. I look around to see who is sitting next to me and if I can start a conversation. A man wearing an all-black suite, with pale skin and a perfect curly black hair is waiting alone and, for the movement of his leg, I assume he is also impatient for something. I think he feels that I’m staring him so deeply that he turns around and looks at me. No. Fucking. Way. I think the alcohol is making me crazy. The guy stares at me with shock in his eyes for several long seconds until his drink arrives and pops him out of the bubble we created and, just like that, he leaves.

“Bokuto, hey, Bokuto.” I say really fast. My friend turns around to know why I’m calling him so desperate.

“Are you okay?” He asks concerned.

“Did you see him?”

“See who?”

“That guy, he was sitting next to me and I thought he was…” I stop and I start to think that maybe is the alcohol talking.

“Okay, it is time to take you home, Miya. Let’s go.”

Bokuto helps me to stand up and we leave without leaving me a chance to look around all the club to find the guy. At the ride back home, I feel really tired and I finally fall asleep with the thought of the dark haired boy and his peculiar two moles on his forehead. Tomorrow morning I’ll probably think that 1. I’m a fucking stupid for drinking that much (again) and 2. that I’m starting to get crazy for thinking that I saw the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi in a club after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!! and if u liked it feel free to leave some kudos and also to comment anything!
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @ughkyoomi 
> 
> love, min <33!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> if any of u is interested here is my twitter!! I mostly tweet in Spanish and sometimes im annoying over the tl but yeah feel free to say anything! https://twitter.com/ughkyoomi
> 
> and here is my curiouscat too in case anyone wants to ask me anything <3 https://curiouscat.me/ughkyoomi
> 
> bye, min <33


End file.
